Shirley and Lulu's Critical Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: None of the other students want to work with Lelouch on a school essay so Shirley teams up with Lelouch.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Shirley Fenette started walking to class. Lelouch Lamperouge tripped and fell on Shirley's backpack. Shirley nervously asked, "Are you okay Lulu?"

Lelouch said, "Yep, but I probably broke a few things in your backpack."

Shirley replied, "That's no big deal. The only thing that matters is that you didn't get hurt Lulu."

Lelouch was surprised so he said, "Most people threaten to sue me or give me detentions for accidentally breaking their stuff."

A few minutes later Shirley and Lelouch arrived at class. The teacher said, "Today's the day when you students start working on your essay assignment. You'll be working in pairs."

The students were allowed to pick their partners. Lelouch smiled and asked, "Which person will have the treat of being my partner?" The students ran away from Lelouch and threw stuff at him. Lelouch was so clumsy that the students were horrified at the thought of being Lelouch's partner in a school project.

Lelouch walked up to Suzaku Kururugi and said, "Since you're my best friend I know that you want to be my essay partner."

Suzaku replied, "No way Lelouch. I'm sorry, but if I worked with you I would fail the assignment. You're the clumsiest student that I've ever seen."

Lelouch responded, "Come on dude. I'm super careful." Lelouch accidentally knocked a bookcase to the ground. Dozens of books fell on the students.

Lelouch sat in the corner and waited for someone to agree to be his essay partner. Shirley walked up to him and gently asked, "Can I be your essay partner?"

Lelouch said, "Okay, but why would you ask me? Were you running out of choices?"

Shirley said, "I always like helping you."

Lelouch replied, "That's nice."

Shirley asked, "What's our essay going to be about?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "I picked a great topic. The topic is going to blow your socks off."

Shirley asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "We're going to write an essay about a film." Lelouch looked at Shirley's feet and noticed that she still had socks on. Lelouch said, "Let me borrow your socks."

Shirley said, "Um, okay Lulu." Shirley took off her socks and handed them to Lelouch.

Lelouch said, "We're going to write a really good film review." Lelouch put Shirley's socks in front of the classroom fan. The fan blew the socks out the window.

Shirley asked, "Why did you do that Lulu?"

Lelouch said, "To show that my good ideas can blow peoples' socks off." Lelouch was so proud of himself that he did jumps of victory around the classroom. Lelouch accidentally crashed into one of the desks. The desk broke.

The teacher angrily asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "I accidentally broke a desk."

The teacher angrily responded, "Announcing that you've broken something seems to be your catchphrase."

Shirley said, "Please don't let him have all of the blame teacher. It's my fault for not helping Lulu concentrate on his work."

The teacher replied, "Then you two can work on your essay during your after school detention."

Lelouch smiled and said, "This means that we don't have to work during class." Lelouch started dancing around the classroom.

The teacher angrily said, "You have to work during class too you fool."

After school all the students left except for Lelouch and Shirley. The teacher said, "I have a meeting with the principal so be on your best behavior."

Lelouch pretended to look mature while saying, "I'll be super responsible while you're gone teacher dude."

After the teacher walked out Lelouch said, "Lets start the party."

Shirley replied, "We're not going to have a party Lulu. We need to work."

Lelouch said, "But I always goof off as soon as the teacher leaves the room."

Shirley responded, "We have to be mature Lulu." Lelouch stuck his tongue out. Shirley asked, "What's our film essay going to be about?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "We're going to give a positive review to a film that's a underrated classic." Lelouch got out a DVD.

Shirley asked, "What's the film?"

Lelouch said, "Soap Dispenser 4: The Return of the Robot Cats."

Shirley replied, "That sounds like a really eccentric film Lulu."

Lelouch said, "It's part of the classic Soap Dispenser film series. It's about a soap dispenser that has laser eyes. The soap dispenser uses his powers to defend the world from various groups of animal criminals. Lets watch the film." Lelouch put the DVD into the classroom's DVD player. Lelouch and Shirley watched the film while the teacher argued with the principal.

After the film was over Lelouch asked, "What did you think of it?"

Shirley said, "I hate to offend you, but it was pretty weird."

Lelouch replied, "Oh, come on. It's a great finale for the Soap Dispenser film series. People loved the first couple of Soap Dispenser films."

Shirley asked, "Really?"

Lelouch said, "Well, they were cult classics. The critics liked them a little bit, but they were super hard on the third and fourth films."

Shirley replied, "The fourth one had too many cat puns."

Lelouch said, "Oh, come on. The cat puns were purrfect. The fourth film is a classic that critics were too hard on."

Shirley asked, "Did the critics hate it?"

Lelouch said, "Check out this review." Lelouch used one of the school's laptops to play a review.

The reviewer said, "Soap Dispenser 4 is a piece of garbage that no amount of soap could ever clean up. The first Soap Dispenser film is a work of art so the makers of this fourth should be ashamed of themselves for ruining the series. Everybody who works on this film should be fired. This film sucks! I give it zero stars out of four. In fact giving it zero stars would be a disgrace to films that I gave zero stars to. I give this film a negative four."

Lelouch said, "That proves that Soap Dispenser 4 deserves more credit."

Shirley replied, "I think you're right Lulu."

Lelouch said, "The director of the film has been mocked for years. People sometimes squirt soap into the eyes of people who worked on the film."

Shirley replied, "Well, it's time that we give that humble cast and crew some proper respect."

Lelouch and Shirley started writing a positive essay about the film. Shirley wrote about how the director and writer deserve some respect for their passion and creativity while Lelouch wrote about how cool the CGI scenes of soapy action were.

After Lelouch and Shirley finished writing the essay Shirley said, "You did a really good job Lulu."

Lelouch proudly replied, "Thank you." Lelouch was feeling so proud of himself that he bowed. Shirley didn't want Lelouch to feel unliked so she applauded.

The teacher walked into the classroom said, "It's almost seven thirty. You two were here a lot longer than you needed to be."

Lelouch smirked and responded, "You were arguing with the principal a lot longer than you needed to be."

The principal sighed and said, "The principal's the hardest person in the school to finish an argument with other than you."

Shirley said, "We better go Lulu. I'll go buy you dinner."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Okie dokie."

The next day Lelouch and Shirley turned in their essay about Soap Dispenser 4: The Return of the Robot Cats.

After the teacher graded the assignment Lelouch asked, "What did you think of Shirley and I's work?"

The teacher said, "The stuff that Shirley wrote was really nice and well written. The stuff that Lelouch wrote is superficial garbage. In fact giving the stuff Lelouch wrote an F is an insult to other work that I gave an F to. I give it a negative four."

Shirley angrily responded, "Lelouch lacks Roger Ebert levels of good critical reviews, but he speaks from the heart. He's a passionate sweetheart and a very talented and caring young man. He just expresses his feelings in a less dignified and mature way than most people do."

The teacher said, "You made some moderately accurate points. I'm going to change Lelouch's grade."

Lelouch asked, "What grade will I get?"

The teacher said, "A C-."

Lelouch started dancing around the classroom while saying, "That's one of the best essay grades that I've ever gotten." Lelouch jumped to Shirley and said, "Thank you for helping me Shirley."

Shirley replied, "You're welcome Lulu. I'm proud of you for sticking up for the makers of Soap Dispenser 4. The filmmakers deserve to be treated with more respect. Just because they didn't make a masterpiece doesn't mean they deserve to be made fun of for decades. You actually remind me of them."

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

Shirley said, "Like the Soap Dispenser 4 filmmakers you're often made fun of. You deserve a lot better."

Lelouch responded, "Sometimes I feel like an immature goofball."

Shirley said, "Well, I think that you're the most charming and handsome goofball ever."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "That's good to hear." Lelouch started doing a victory dance around the classroom. Lelouch almost crashed to the floor, but Shirley caught him.

Shirley blushed and said, "You always fall for me so I'll always catch you."

Lelouch suddenly got an idea so he ran to the window and said, "Catch me when I fall out the window."

Shirley ran outside so she could save Lelouch when he fell. Lelouch fell out the window. Shirley grabbed him before he crashed to the ground and held him in her arms. She said, "That was too dangerous."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry. I often go too far." Lelouch stepped on the ground and accidentally kicked something into the mud.

Shirley asked, "What fell into the mud?"

Lelouch said, "Two little sock things."

Shirley replied, "Those were the socks that I was wearing earlier." Lelouch looked scared, because he thought that Shirley would be mad at him. However Shirley started laughing and said, "You're delightfully silly Lulu." Shirley hugged Lelouch and said, "I'm glad that you agreed to be my essay partner. Nobody else would of been as fun as you. You're the best." Lelouch blushed.

Shirley said, "I better go get some new socks at the store. It won't be that much fun so I'll probably go there alone."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Shopping for socks sounds like fun. Maybe we'll finally get to meet Jon Arbuckle." Lelouch and Shirley held hands while running to the mall.


End file.
